Characterization of minerals is a complex task, which may include measurement of elemental composition, mineralogy, lithology, hardness, and various other chemical or physical parameters. In the context of mining operations for example, mining companies require knowledge of ore properties for both mine planning and operations. Ore mineralogy has a strong influence on cost and efficiency of metal extraction. Ore metallurgical properties also affect the behavior of the ore in processing steps such as crushing, concentration, and extraction.
In a typical ore analysis system, only one analytic data stream is used to predict or measure a parameter. Near-Infrared (NIR) spectroscopy is a molecular technique and has been used for qualitative and quantitative determination of mineral content and for certain metallurgical response parameters. X-ray fluorescence is typically used to produce a measurement of elemental parameters. Similarly, laser-induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIBS) is another method that provides an elemental analysis. Raman spectroscopy, Fourier Transform Infrared (FT-IR) and NIR spectroscopy are molecular techniques and are used for qualitative estimation of some mineral types. Although NIR, FT-IR and Raman spectroscopic techniques have been used for qualitative estimation of minerals, each is useful for a different set of minerals. While any given analytical technique may be able to provide a subset of the required information, in many cases the accuracy and precision of that single analytical technique may be less than optimal. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and improve the quality and quantity of information required for efficient mine planning and mining related operations.